Intelligent robot need more and more sensors in order to be more and more intelligent. Therefore, more and more conductive wires are needed to connect the sensors. However, it is difficult to install more and more conductive wires on the body of the intelligent robot. Furthermore, it is complicated for repairing the intelligent robot when some sensors are broken.
Recently, the sensors and the accouterment are integrated to form a tactile sensor accouterment. However, the tactile sensor accouterment is only used as a sensor.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an intelligent robot which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.